


Saturday 10 a.m.

by calissequecestmignon



Series: Daily dose of Oliver and Connor [9]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calissequecestmignon/pseuds/calissequecestmignon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all the talk this week, not one word is spoken here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday 10 a.m.

Oliver stirs in that semi-awake state, eyes still closed. He turns over in the bed and reaches out. He pulls Connor to him, nestles against his back. Connor sighs and pushes up against Oliver.

Oliver begins to caress him. Gently, barely touching him, he strokes his lover's skin. Softly, from his broad shoulders, down his side, across his back, his ass, thighs. Oliver brings his hands up Connor's chest. He touches every part of him as though he tries to heal his skin as though he can mark him with his own hands, remembering who he is and learning who he is all over again.

He listens to Connor's sleepy sighs.  He kisses the back of his neck and when he hears that sharp intake of breath, feels that shiver of desire, he bites softly and Connor moans and presses more tightly against him. Oliver's hands move down to stroke his penis, at the same time thrusting his own against Connor's ass. They move together, feel the heat building. Then Oliver stops, shifts in the bed and rolls Connor toward him so that he can kiss that mouth. Softly at first but then harder, deeper kisses, driving each other forward with their tongues until it feels that they are trying to climb right up into one another. 

Oliver pulls away and looks at Connor, for the first time Connor opens his eyes and looks at Oliver with such tenderness Oliver feels overwhelmed with the need to have this man.  He reaches across to the nightstand, opens the drawer and takes out the lube and a condom. Connor takes the condom, opens it with a practiced hand and slips it onto Oliver. Then Oliver watches as Connor lies back, opens his arms out in submission, spreads his legs, here is Connor surrendering to his care.  Oliver crawls between his legs, kisses his way from his balls all the way back up to his mouth, lays his weight on Connor feeling Connor's erection hot on his own skin. He bites Connor's lower lip, nibbles at that spot on his neck, fingers teasing his nipples.  Oliver feels his desire burning, with his hand he positions his own lubed member at Connor's entrance and looks to Connor. When Connor nods, he shifts his weight and slowly pushes in. Connor breathes out slowly, breathes in and with each breath Oliver pushes into him until he is all the way in and feels his balls up against the heat of Connor's body. He is still, enjoying the way it feels tight until Connor moves his hips and Oliver begins gently moving in and out.

He kisses Connor's closed eyes, he kisses his cheeks, he kisses his mouth and he slowly fucks him. Connor is trembling underneath him, thrusting up with every push to meet his body, to push his own erection against Oliver and they are both moaning with the pleasure of each other. It feels like forever, it feels like minutes.  Then Oliver feels that familiar tug and he changes the tempo. Connor looks at him and Oliver sees a look of surrender and love and with that he pumps twice more and knows he is coming and every part of him tenses until that release and his orgasm is so strong he looks to be sure that Connor is okay.

He pulls away from Connor. Connor watches him, waiting, breathing hard and obviously wanting but he doesn't reach for Oliver. He waits, a supplicant.  Oliver takes him into his mouth, he runs his fingers lightly over his balls, gently at first and then with more pressure. As much as he can, he takes him in, his tongue at first up and down the length of him and then concentrating on the head. He knows exactly where to concentrate his tongue and it is almost too much sensation for Connor, Oliver feels him try to shift away from it but doesn't let him. He listens to Connor breath hard and loves the feel of him in his mouth and when he feels his balls tense up he continues, when he feels the release he continues, when Connor comes with a cry he continues until Connor’s penis stops throbbing and Oliver has licked him clean.

 

Oliver pulls Connor to him. He wipes sweat off his face, he kisses him again. He nestles Connor into him, pulls him close, they breathe each other in. Then they sleep.


End file.
